


Seize the Day

by avehime



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avehime/pseuds/avehime
Summary: Keigo melangkah menuju peron terjauh, tidak ingin Junki melihatnya menghabisi diri.
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo, sato keigo/kono junki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Seize the Day

Kaki-kaki berderap dari seluruh penjuru. Terkadang mereka cepat, kadang pula mereka begitu lambat. Kepala-kepala berlalu-lalang, melewati dia yang hanya duduk di tengah keramaian. Kursi besi terasa dingin ketika tangannya menyentuh tidak sengaja, beruntung karena pakaiannya panjang-panjang dan tebal. Ada sekiranya tiga tubuh yang dapat menempati kursi panjang itu, tapi yang ada di sana hanya Sato Keigo seorang. Pagi seperti ini memanglah waktu yang sibuk, orang-orang berkejaran kereta. Tapi dia tidak mau berada di ruang dengan begitu banyak orang, maka dia memutuskan untuk menunggu saja sampai sepi. Lagipula dia tidak sedang buru-buru. 

Ibu jarinya bergerak dengan lembut di atas layar ponsel, menelusuri sosial media sembari mengisi waktu. Melihat-lihat wajah teman-temannya di sana, senyumnya terlukis dengan nada pahit. Pikiran beradu antara ingin mengirimi mereka pesan atau tidak. Mereka memang bukanlah teman dekat, tapi jika Keigo pergi begitu saja, ia merasa sedikit bersalah juga. Bagaimanapun, orang-orang itu setidaknya sekali pernah melakukan hal baik ke dalam hidupnya. Ada seorang yang menawarinya ikut organisasi di kampus yang akhirnya dia tolak, ada yang membantu mengambil penghapusnya yang jatuh di kelas, ada pula yang membuat ia merasa berguna dengan meminjam uang kepadanya. 

Tapi di lain sisi, jika ia mengirimi mereka pesan, baik untuk berterima kasih ataupun untuk berucap selamat tinggal.. mereka pasti akan khawatir. Bagaimanapun, mereka adalah orang baik. Terlalu baik untuk seorang seperti Keigo, atau setidaknya itulah yang dia pikir. 

“Ah! Sato Keigo!” Sebuah suara membuyarkannya dari lamunan. Suaranya lantang dan begitu cerah, Keigo tidak ingat pernah mengenal suara seperti ini. Dia melirik ke arahnya, mendapati wajah rupawan dengan senyum lebar. 

“Oh, aku Junki. Kono Junki,” pria di sebelahnya itu memperkenalkan diri setelah melihat wajah Keigo yang terlihat jelas tidak mengenalinya, “Kita satu angkatan, lho. Tapi memang tidak pernah ketemu, sih.. aku tahu kau karena anak-anak perempuan sering membicarakanmu, haha.” 

Sembari tertawa, Junki mengambil tempat di sebelah Keigo. Yang diajak bicara itu hanya mengangguk saja. Dia memang tidak begitu peduli dengan orang-orang di sekolah. 

“Kau mau kemana? Aku rutin ke stasiun ini tapi tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya.” Masih dengan suaranya yang semangat, Junki bertanya. Jujur saja, Keigo merasa cukup terganggu. Dia hanya ingin hari terakhirnya untuk tenang. 

Bola matanya yang sewarna karamel melirik ke belakang Junki. Dari tempatnya duduk itu terlihat dengan cerah bentangan langit biru. Secerah pria di hadapannya ini. Keigo memandangi dengan kosong dalam beberapa detik, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia pergi ke stasiun memang bukan untuk bepergian. 

Dia ingin pergi, tapi tidak punya tujuan. Keigo memutuskan untuk diam saja. Tidak peduli Junki akan menilainya aneh atau tidak sopan. Keigo sudah tidak peduli. Pria di hadapannya kemudian tersenyum canggung dan memandangi keramaian, memalingkan wajah darinya. Meski tidak peduli, keadaan seperti ini membuat Keigo tidak nyaman. Detik berikutnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi saja. Pergi.. mengakhiri semuanya. Berhubung stasiun sudah sepi pada akhirnya. 

Keigo berdiri tanpa kata-kata. Melirik pada Junki pun tidak. Padahal lelaki itu memandangnya dalam-dalam. Keigo melangkah menuju peron terjauh, tidak ingin Junki melihatnya menghabisi diri. 

Kala datang rantai-rantai gerbong berkecepatan tinggi yang ditunggunya itu, dirinya sudah siap. Mata terpejam kuat tanpa sadar, sebelum memfokuskan diri pada geraknya kereta. Kakinya sudah mengambil langkah, mengabaikan seruan petugas untuk tetap di belakang garis kuning yang membentang. Bersamaan dengan tarikan napasnya, dia mulai berlari, hendak melompat. Tapi yang menghampirinya di waktu itu tidaklah seperti yang diharapnya. Melainkan sebuah suara. Suara cerah yang belum lama dia kenali, memanggil namanya persis seperti beberapa saat lalu. Kemudian derap kencang didengarnya, hingga tiba-tiba tubuhnya terbanting menuju tanah. Dia terhantam, namun bukan oleh kereta. Bukan seperti harapnya. 

Napasnya menderu, begitu pula pria di atas, yang memeluknya erat-erat. Dari sudut matanya yang memburam, orang-orang menatap dengan panik, takut, terkejut. Suara bersahut-sahut dari segala arah. Petugas berdatangan. Tapi dia tidak bisa mendengar apa katanya. Dia sendiri begitu terkejut. Seluruh indranya hampir tidak merasa. Yang diketahuinya hanya Junki yang membenamkan kepala di dadanya, seolah merasa takut yang teramat. 

“Keigo..” perlahan suaranya terdengar kembali, “Keigo, Keigo, Keigo, Keigo..” 

Petugas-petugas berjongkok di sekeliling, rupanya hendak membiarkan mereka berdua tenang terlebih dahulu. Tapi Keigo merasa baju di dadanya basah. Dia tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dilakukan anak itu. Tiba-tiba mengenalkan diri, menghancurkan rencananya untuk mengakhiri hidup lalu menangis di atasnya. 

Butuh waktu lama untuk mereka berdua tenang. Petugas kemudian mengantar ke tempat yang aman. Mereka sangat baik sampai-sampai memberi minuman hangat. Tapi keduanya tidak berkata apapun. Keigo hanya diam dan menatap kosong sekitar, Junki hening namun sesekali melirik ke arah Keigo. Seorang petugas yang agak tua terkadang melempari nasihat dan motivasi-motivasi. Tepatnya apa, Keigo tidak tahu. Dia tidak mendengarkan. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong sekarang. Setelah gagal mati, apa lagi yang bisa dia pikirkan? 

Aktivitas di stasiun belanjut seperti biasa sejak kejadian tadi. Lebih sepi namun tetap sibuk. Menyadari bahwa diam saja tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, Junki memutuskan untuk berdiri dari tempat duduknya. 

“Keigo, kau tahu.. uh..” Sulit untuk Junki menemukan kata yang ingin dia ungkap. Terlebih dengan petugas di sekelilingnya. Kemudian dia mengajak Keigo untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya, tempat yang baru saja dia tinggalkan karena hendak pulang ke rumah. Yang diajak masih diam, tapi dia berdiri dan mengikuti. Lega napas Junki mengetahui itu. Mereka berdua pamit dan berterimakasih kepada petugas lalu pergi dari sana. 

Keigo sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Segalanya terasa begitu cepat untuk dia. Tapi yang membuat hatinya kosong adalah fakta bahwa pada menit ini dirinya masih bernapas. Padahal dia sudah yakin sekali nyawanya akan pergi beberapa saat lalu. Lelaki di sebelahnya ini menyelamatkannya. Meski ia tidak yakin apakah kata menyelamatkan itu tepat. Bagaimanapun, hidup sudah terasa begitu melelahkan untuknya. 

Tempat kerja Junki adalah sebuah kafe. Sebenarnya Keigo sedikit terkejut karena sekolah mereka tidak memperbolehkan kerja sambilan. Entah apa alasannya, padahal mereka sudah cukup umur seharusnya. 

Keigo duduk di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian, berada di pojokan dan berdempetan dengan jendela yang memperlihatkan kebun belakang. Junki pergi untuk memesan minuman dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan rekan kerjanya. Yang sebenarnya dia sengaja membiarkan Keigo sendirian, karena memang itulah yang dibutuhkannya. 

Setelah menatap kosong jendela beberapa saat, Keigo mengambil ponselnya. Dia mencoba untuk mengembalikan pikirannya. Kalau tidak, dirinya hanya akan merepotkan orang yang baru dikenal, dan Keigo benci hal itu. Ditelusurinya kembali sosial media. Kiriman teratas masih sama dengan terakhir kali ia lihat. Dia memejam mata sebentar, mengenang kejadian yang baru terjadi beberapa saat lalu itu. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Emosi mulai berkecamuk akibat tidak disangkanya ia dapat melihat kiriman itu lagi. Mungkin sebenarnya ia senang, tapi ini adalah kegagalan terbesar di hidupnya. Tangannya meremas rambut dengan frustasi. 

‘Aah.. haruskah aku mencoba lagi besok?’ Dia bertanya dalam hati. Jujur saja ada perasaan lega karena tubuhnya masih utuh, tidak seperti yang dia pelajari dari berita-berita untuk referensi. Tapi tetap saja, keinginannya untuk pergi masih begitu kuat. 

“Jangan,” Dalam lamunannya itu memotonglah sebuah suara. Junki berdiri di depannya dengan dua gelas minuman di tangan. Dia kemudian menaruhnya dan duduk pada kursi yang tersedia. “Kau tidak boleh mati. Baik itu hari ini maupun besok. Juga seterusnya.” 

Keigo mengedipkan mata atas kalimatnya. Suaranya begitu tegas dan yakin, begitu pula matanya yang menatap lurus pada dia. Seolah-olah Junki bisa membaca pikirannya. 

“..aku tidak membawa uang untuk minumannya.” Keigo membuka telapak tangannya ke arah Junki, mengisyaratkan penolakan atas minuman yang dibawanya tanpa persetujuan itu. Dia memutuskan pula untuk tidak merespon kalimat Junki sebelumnya. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau yang akan menjawabnya adalah sebuah tawa. Terlebih, begitu ceria. 

“Kenapa kau tertawa..?” Keigo tidak langsung mendapat jawaban. Yang ditanya masih sibuk mengontrol tawanya. 

“Hahaha.. Keigo! Akhirnya kau bicara!!” Junki berkata sembari matanya menyipit sebelah, menahan tawa. “Dan hal pertama yang membuatmu bicara adalah bahwa kau tidak bawa uang? Hahaha..” 

“Uh-“ Keigo mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit, merasa sedikit lebih lega setelah mendengar tawa Junki. 

“Aah- maaf, dari tadi aku memanggilmu Keigo. Sudah kebiasaan, hehe. Aku akan menggantinya sekarang, Sato.” Junki tersenyum begitu lebar, seolah-olah melupakan kejadian di stasiun tadi. 

Keigo terdiam sebentar, terlihat sedikit ragu sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan suara pelan, “Tidak apa.” 

“Hm?” 

“Keigo. Keigo saja tidak apa, uh.. um.. Junki.” Sekali lagi Junki tertawa mendengarnya. 

“Baiklah, Keigo.” Junki menyodorkan kembali minuman yang ia bawa untuk Keigo, “Minumlah, aku yang traktir!” 

Keigo baru saja membuka mulutnya ketika Junki menyuruhnya untuk tidak protes. Dia menurut saja, kemudian meminum minumannya. Kemudian Junki terus saja mengajaknya berbicara. Semua hal yang tidak penting dibahasnya, tidak sekalipun menyinggung kejadian di stasiun. Yang terdengar dari meja itu hanyalah tawa, meski bukan berarti Keigo menjadi bahagia tiba-tiba. Setidaknya, dia bisa melonggarkan pikiran sejenak. Tidak ada salahnya berharap bahwa dirinya akan mendapatkan mentari baru. Tidak ada salahnya berharap bahwa mungkin setelah ini dia akan mencoba untuk hidup. 

Tidak ada salahnya berharap, setidaknya untuk petang ini saja. 

To be continued.


End file.
